


Черный Человек

by Pamdar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cats, Everyone Has Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-TRoS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Хакс улетел вместе с По и Финном. Сопротивление победило, Рей улетела закапывать мечи, и По почти поверил, что все закончилось. Но Хаксу мерещится Кайло Рен, в соседней деревне пропадают коты и дети, и все чего-то боятся. Потому что ничто на самом деле не заканчивается насовсем, и во тьме всегда ждет Черный Человек.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Черный Человек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020, бета - *Селина*

По не удивился стуку в дверь. Все в лагере знали, что в последнее время он ложится поздно, и не стеснялись его беспокоить, если нужно было решить какой-то срочный вопрос.

Честно говоря, по-настоящему срочных вопросов с каждым днем становилось все меньше. Иногда, в минуты душевной слабости, По думал, что его люди уже сами придумывают себе занятия и проблемы. Он их понимал — после победы в воздухе словно повисли большие буквы с вопросом «что теперь?»

Но когда По открыл дверь, то встретился лицом к лицу с последним человеком, которого ожидал увидеть у себя на пороге поздним вечером.

Хакс стоял перед входом, игнорируя ливень и холодные капли, бомбардирующие его голову.

— Я видел Кайло Рена, — вместо приветствия выпалил Хакс.

Внутри вспыхнул иррациональный страх, но По быстро подавил его и присмотрелся. Хакс казался даже бледнее обычного, его брови были напряженно сведены, а взгляд безумно бегал.

Посторонившись, По жестом пригласил войти внутрь. Хакс резким шагом промаршировал в хижину, остановился в центре и замер.

— Где ты его видел? — спросил По спокойно и пошел к чайнику.

— У моего окна, — тут же ответил Хакс. — Сверкнула молния, и я четко разглядел его лицо.

По нахмурился. Он не в первый раз наблюдал подобное. Один его друг часто просыпался посреди ночи и кричал, что нужно срочно закрыть шлюз. Другой от любого резкого звука падал на пол и закрывал голову руками. Третий периодически бормотал что-то про одинаковые лица без глаз.

По видел подобное не раз, но так и не научился правильно реагировать. Поэтому он сосредоточился на приготовлении чая. Простые действия успокаивали. Кстати, стоило бы проверить, есть ли чайник в хижине Хакса.

— Мы должны прочесать лагерь, — практически приказал Хакс. — Сейчас, Дэмерон.

— Я в такую погоду точно на улицу не выйду. — По примирительно улыбнулся и протянул Хаксу кружку.

Хакс отрешенно посмотрел на поднимающийся пар, словно забыл, как здесь вообще оказался. По вздохнул.

— Кайло Рен умер, — сказал он так безразлично, как только мог.

Слова вывели Хакса из оцепенения, он снова зло нахмурился.

— В самом деле? Ты видел тело?

По вдруг почувствовал себя невероятно уставшим.

— Тело Генерала Органы исчезло. Они форсъюзеры, Хакс. Кайло Рен ушел. Рей была там.

Он еще хотел добавить «тебе нечего бояться», но в последний момент удержался. Вряд ли Хакс хотел это услышать.

Вряд ли это было правдой. Для любого из них.

Повисла тишина, которую через некоторое время прервал раскат грома. Хакс медленно, с достойной восхищения выдержкой посмотрел в сторону окна. По проследил за его взглядом. На улице были только окутанные тьмой и дождем джунгли.

Плечи Хакса едва заметно опустились. Он протянул руку, забрал кружку из рук По и замер.

Воспользовавшись моментом, По подтащил табуретки поближе, принес полотенце и кружку для себя. Хакс вытер лицо и принялся пить чай. Делал он это медленно, с перерывами между каждым глотком.

Как ни странно, По наслаждался их совместным молчанием. Было в нем нечто неуловимое, уютное. Не нужно было решать никаких проблем, не сейчас. Даже думать ни о чем не нужно. Никто не нападал на них, и если очень постараться, то можно было представить, что друг просто зашел в гости.

Враг, переставший быть врагом, — это почти друг, верно? Как и любой, кто не пытался пристрелить По прямо сейчас.

Горячий чай согрел изнутри, и По почувствовал, что держать глаза открытыми все сложнее. Заметив это, Хакс встряхнулся и поднялся.

— Я пойду, — сказал он резко.

Еще один раскат грома — и еще один быстрый взгляд в окно.

— Оставайся, — неожиданно для себя предложил По.

Хакс приподнял брови, потом посмотрел на единственную кровать, снова взглянул на По и выразительно скривился.

Это было бы почти обидно, если бы не было так смешно.

— Прости, сегодня могу предложить только сон, — По широко улыбнулся. — Не подумай, ты красавчик и все такое, но я слишком устал. Годы уже не те.

Он не без удовольствия пронаблюдал, как брезгливость на лице Хакса сменилась возмущением. В любом случае, это было лучше, чем почти-страх, застывший раньше.

В знак серьезности своих намерений По погасил свет, скинул ботинки и забрался на кровать, ближе к стене.

Идти в освежитель или даже снимать одежду не было никаких сил. Да и следить, что там происходит с Хаксом, тоже сил не было. Пусть хоть власть в Сопротивлении захватывает. По сомневался, что его сейчас подняло бы даже третье пришествие Палпатина.

По ожидал услышать, как открывается и закрывается дверь, но так и не дождался. Зато, уже погружаясь в сон, он с удивлением почувствовал, как на кровать рядом с ним опускается чужое тело.

***

По покачивался на теплых волнах блаженства. Он проснулся не до конца, поэтому с трудом разбирал, где сон, а где явь. Ему казалось, что он в хорошем месте. Может быть, в большом доме с окнами на океан. На кухне друзья готовят завтрак, а рядом спит близкий человек.

Ощущение не продлилось долго. По почувствовал головокружение, словно его душа стремительно свалилась с небес прямо в тело, и окончательно проснулся. Открыв глаза, он увидел знакомые стены хижины и рыжую макушку. Значит, никакого океана.

Рука По покоилась на талии у Хакса, который спал, натянув на себя тонкое одеяло и отвернувшись в другую сторону.

Потребовалось напрячься, чтобы вспомнить вчерашний вечер. По стало почти неловко. Многие его партнеры жаловались, что он вечно опутывает их всеми конечностями.

Очень хотелось полежать так еще немного, ловя отголоски приятного сна. Но, может быть, Хакс не спал, а только притворялся. По осторожно убрал руку и перекатился на спину.

Особого смущения По не чувствовал. Он уже обнимал Хакса раньше, один раз. В тот самый день, после победы.

Тогда все вокруг обнимались, По с Рей и Финном тоже. Потом По пошел к себе и обнаружил в хижине Хакса — ничего удивительного, если вспомнить, что именно там они ему и велели остаться.

— Мы победили, Хакс, — выдохнул По почти неслышно.

Хакс не радовался, как все остальные в лагере. Он замер, на его лице застыло непривычное потерянное выражение.

Тогда По, повинуясь внезапному порыву, подошел и обнял его. Хакс не вернул объятия. Но Хакс и не отстранился.

Вот тогда было действительно неловко.

Сейчас По очень не хотел его беспокоить. Может быть, галлюцинации у Хакса начались от недосыпа. Наверняка он переживал, что кто-то из Сопротивления все-таки нарушит приказ и нападет на него посреди ночи. А здесь, в хижине По, он был в относительной безопасности, поэтому и проспал всю ночь.

Но побеспокоить все же пришлось — зов природы был настолько сильным, что По неуклюже перелез через Хакса и побежал к освежителю.

Он успел помыться и сменить одежду. Хакс за все это время не изменил положения. Подойдя поближе, По заметил, что тот не спит, а просто лежит на боку с открытыми глазами.

— Планируешь провести так весь день? — спросил По.

— Да, — через некоторое время ответил Хакс. — Отличная идея. Спасибо, что предложил.

Пожав плечами, По пошел к чайнику. Где-то на полках должны были заваляться сухари. Хватит, чтобы перебить аппетит до общего завтрака.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что однажды проснусь в одной кровати с генералом Первого Ордена, — пробормотал По, колдуя над заваркой.

— Я теперь не генерал, а… — Хакс помолчал, подыскивая слово, потом выплюнул: — Военный трофей. Можешь делать со мной, что хочешь.

— Еще немного, и я подумаю, что ты флиртуешь, — усмехнулся По.

Хакс не отреагировал. Похоже, его дела были совсем плохи. По отложил чай, взял табуретку и уселся рядом с кроватью.

— Серьезно, Хагс. Что случилось?

По запоздало подумал, что вопрос очень глупый. Много всего случилось. Все — случилось. И тем не менее...

— Какое тебе дело, Дэмерон? — безразлично отозвался Хакс и лег на спину.

Странно, что он не понимал. По терпеливо пояснил:

— Когда я предложил тебе бежать с нами, я взял за тебя ответственность.

«Предложил» было не совсем верным словом. Скорее По, услышав просьбу Хакса выстрелить ему в плечо, заорал, что если его шпионская задница через мгновение не окажется в Соколе, то По прострелит ему обе ноги и донесет туда, как невесту. После такого Хакс великодушно согласился принять предложение.

Хакс с недоверием посмотрел на По, но все-таки снизошел до объяснений:

— Если я потеряю рассудок, то что от меня останется?

По не нашелся с ответом. Он подумал, как бы сам себя чувствовал, если бы начал видеть призраков прошлого. Друзей, врагов. Генерала Органу.

По крайней мере, руководить Сопротивлением По бы точно больше не смог. Сам бы отказался.

От ответа его спас стук в дверь. По подорвался с места и подбежал, чтобы открыть. На пороге стоял Бомонт.

— Доброе утро, генерал, — бодро начал он. — Простите, что беспокою так рано.

На секунду Бомонт заглянул внутрь помещения и снова сфокусировался на лице По. Хижина была небольшая и состояла из единственной комнаты и освежителя.

Стоило отдать Бомонту должное. Он наверняка заметил Хакса, но виду не подал. Хотя По не сомневался, что скоро о ночном госте По будут знать все в Сопротивлении. В отсутствии новостей с фронта людям нужно было о чем-то говорить.

— Что случилось? — невозмутимо спросил По.

— Местные пришли, — ответил Бомонт. — Говорят, что их обоз, возвращавшийся из города после продажи зерен, ограбили штурмовики. Они хотят с вами поговорить.

Этого еще не хватало. На Эджан-Клоссе не было штурмовиков, да и вообще следов Первого Ордена, поэтому генерал Органа решила разбить здесь базу. Но, видимо, после окончания войны ситуация изменилась.

В любом случае, местные заслуживали помощи в благодарность за приют и прикрытие, которое оказали Сопротивлению.

— Передай им, что я скоро буду, — отозвался По и закрыл дверь.

Обернувшись, он как раз застал момент, когда Хакс все-таки поднялся и сел на кровати.

— Планы изменились, ленивый выходной отменяется, — заявил По, стараясь звучать так же бодро, как Бомонт до этого. — Вставай, пойдешь со мной.

— С чего вдруг? — спросил Хакс, приподняв бровь. Видимо, неосторожно брошенные слова о «делай со мной, что хочешь» благополучно забылись. По надеялся, что это хороший знак.

Он позвал Хакса, потому что не хотел его найти вечером в той же позе, тупо смотрящего в стену. Но ответил По другое:

— Потому что мне нравится твое общество.

И это, как ни странно, тоже было правдой. Хакс закатил глаза, но все-таки поднялся.

***

Дождь еще моросил, но это ничто по сравнению с ночным ливнем. По шел, шурша мокрой травой, и с наслаждением вдыхал свежий воздух. Приятно быть живым. Жаль, что не все его товарищи могли разделить это чувство.

Хакс шел чуть позади. Едва переступив порог, он словно стал другим человеком. От былой апатии не осталось и следа, теперь он выглядел как чопорный проверяющий, приехавший с инспекцией в военную часть, отстающую по всем показателям. По было очень любопытно, почему при нем Хакс мог позволить вести себя иначе.

Местные ждали под навесом в центре базы. По узнал деревенского старосту, с которым они периодически обменивались провизией и новостями. Рядом с ним стоял незнакомый эджанец помоложе и несколько членов Сопротивления. По кивнул Финну и остальным.

— Что он здесь делает? — недовольным шепотом поинтересовался Финн, кивнув на Хакса.

— Я задаю себе тот же вопрос, — скучающе отозвался Хакс.

По выразительно глянул на них обоих, потом повернулся к старосте.

— Что у вас случилось?

Староста оглядел По с головы до ног, изобразил на морщинистом лице дружелюбие и принялся объяснять:

— Примерно раз в стандартный месяц мы отправляем несколько человек на спидере в город, продать зерно и закупиться необходимыми вещами. Как вы знаете, наша деревня далеко от цивилизации. Но вчера, когда мои люди возвращались, их обоз ограбили. Марко, расскажи товарищам из Сопротивления, как все было.

По практически услышал в голове голос генерала Органы, которая говорила: «Товарищи из Сопротивления» в данном случае означает «люди, которые нам обязательно помогут, потому что это их работа, которую они сами выбрали». Он едва сдержал улыбку.

Молодой эджанец, мявший в руках шляпу из травы, шагнул вперед и заговорил:

— Три штурмовика, все в белых доспехах. Они перегородили нам дорогу, когда до деревни совсем немного оставалось. У них были бластеры. У нас тоже был один, но очень старый, им давно не пользовались, и… — Марко нервно глянул на старосту, тот подбадривающе кивнул. — В общем, они забрали все кредиты и скрылись в джунглях.

По пожалел беднягу. Это в Сопротивлении встречались с опасностью каждый день, а для парня из деревенской глуши такое нападение должно быть большим стрессом.

— Обещаю вам, — произнес По мягко. — Мы поймаем штурмовиков, которые это сделали.

— Это не штурмовики, — вдруг сказал Хакс.

Все вокруг с удивлением повернули головы в его сторону.

— Кто тебе разрешал открывать рот? — ощетинился Финн.

— Сэр, — Марко нахмурился. — Вы думаете, если я всю жизнь в деревне прожил, то штурмовика не узнаю? Эти доспехи ни с чем не спутать.

— Не сомневаюсь, — язвительно выплюнул Хакс. — Но внутри доспехов были не штурмовики. Штурмовики напали бы с трех сторон, как их учили. Если это беглые, то они убили бы сопровождающих и забрали спидер со всеми полезными вещами, а не только кредиты. Или наоборот, попытались бы вступить в контакт с местными, но тогда они выкинули бы доспехи.

Все вокруг принялись с сомнением переглядываться. Хакс сохранял невозмутимость.

— Что думаешь? — спросил По у Финна.

— Похоже на правду, — ответил тот нехотя, словно слова причиняли ему физическую боль.

— Как я понимаю, в округе нет никого, кроме вашей деревни и базы Сопротивления, — продолжил Хакс. — Но Сопротивленцы не знают, в какое время возвращается обоз.

По рядам прошло возмущение. Сопротивленцы не могли поверить, что Хакс допустил мысль об их виновности. По же ждал, чем все закончится.

— Мы тоже никогда не знаем точно. — Староста с интересом разглядывал Хакса.

— Но кто-то из сопровождающих мог предупредить, так? — Хакс приподнял бровь, встречая взгляд. — Кто-то, у кого в деревне есть трое верных друзей, например.

— Да что ты такое говоришь! — Марко шагнул вперед, но староста ловко остановил его, преградив дорогу тростью, и посмотрел на По.

— Генерал, — улыбнулся староста. — Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы заглянуть в гости в нашу деревню?

***

У Марко в погребе нашлись белые доспехи и часть кредитов — его жена практически сразу призналась, что была одним из «штурмовиков». Оставшиеся костюмы обнаружились у двух лучших друзей Марко.

По показалось, что староста уже подозревал их, но не хотел заявляться с обыском по своей инициативе, а использовал Сопротивление. Так или иначе, это останется на его совести. Жители деревни были счастливы, что их месячная выручка не пропала.

Марко брызгал слюной и кричал, что они не имеют права, и что он просто хотел увезти свою семью подальше из этой дыры. Остальные причастные шли на контакт куда охотнее. Они рассказали, что нашли в джунглях разбившийся шаттл Первого Ордена и сняли доспехи с погибших штурмовиков. По попросил Финна взять пару человек и проверить.

— А ты хорош, — искренне похвалил По, когда они отошли в сторону и встали рядом с одной из хижин на окраине. Хакс посмотрел с удивлением, но быстро взял себя в руки и самодовольно ответил:

— Меня повысили до генерала не за красивые глаза.

— Глаза тоже красивые.

Хакс усмехнулся.

— Еще немного, и я подумаю, что ты флиртуешь.

Маленькая победа пошла ему на пользу. Смотреть на него такого — уверенного в себе и довольного проделанной работой — было приятно.

Никто не мешал По смотреть. С тех пор, как он стал генералом, вокруг него словно образовался невидимый пузырь, заставляющий почти всех остальных членов Сопротивления держаться подальше. Не действовало только на Финна с Рей и еще на пару человек. И на Хакса.

Может быть, По смотрел слишком пристально, потому что вскоре Хакс нахмурился и спросил:

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Что делаю?

Хакс со вздохом пояснил:

— Зачем ты заставляешь своих людей поверить, что спишь со мной? Я не понимаю. В чем твоя выгода? Так ты только испортишь свою репутацию окончательно, а не укрепишь ее.

Это было совсем не то, что По ожидал услышать. Сказанное почему-то очень развеселило.

— Ох, Хагс… Как эта светлая мысль вообще пришла тебе в голову? Во-первых, мою репутацию невозможно испортить, у меня ее нет. Во-вторых, мои люди могут сплетничать о чем угодно. Мне все равно.

Во взгляде Хакса любопытство смешивалось с опасением, словно он смотрел на военного дроида, вдруг пустившегося в пляс.

— Хорошо, — сказал Хакс. — Другой вариант. Ты это делаешь, потому что подсознательно хочешь отдалить своих людей от себя. Потому что не хочешь быть их лидером.

— Ты меня плохо знаешь, — По сделал шаг вперед, приблизившись к Хаксу немного сильнее, чем диктовали нормы приличия. — Если бы я хотел убедить своих людей, что у нас бурный роман, то я бы продемонстрировал бы им это более наглядно.

Хакс закатил глаза.

— Я ничего не говорил про бурный роман.

По разглядывал его губы и думал — да, он бы точно демонстрировал более наглядно. И почаще. Как жаль, что у него нет такой цели. Почему, кстати? О чем они вообще говорили?

— Сэр, — вывел из оцепенения звонкий голос. Наваждение спало, и Хакс шагнул в сторону.

По оглянулся и увидел мальчика, который едва ли был старше стандартных десяти лет. За его спиной мялись еще двое детей, мальчик и девочка.

— Вы — генерал По Дэмерон, герой Сопротивления? — требовательно спросил первый мальчик в огромной соломенной шляпе.

Очевидно, слава По шла впереди него.

— Я — генерал По Дэмерон, ты прав, — кивнул По дружелюбно. Назвать самого себя героем язык не повернулся.

Дети переглянулись, словно общаясь без слов. Потом первый мальчик шагнул вперед.

— Генерал, пожалуйста, помогите нам. Вчера моего кота украли.

Сегодня весь день люди говорили то, что По не ожидал услышать. Он теперь что, По Дэмерон, спаситель котов? Его забыли предупредить, что эти обязанности приходят вместе со званием героя?

— Кот Мэй пропал еще раньше, а самым первым — кот Сида, — продолжал мальчик, распыляясь. Дети за его спиной усиленно закивали. — Взрослые нам не верят. Они говорят, что коты просто убежали. Но мы знаем, что их забрал Черный Человек.

Ох. По всегда терялся, когда дело касалось детей. Он не знал, что полагается говорить в таких случаях.

Неожиданно на выручку пришел Хакс.

— Почему ты так уверен? — спросил он строго.

Мальчик сжал пальцы в кулаки и ответил:

— Потому что я сам его видел. Черного Человека. Ночью, во время грозы.

— Опиши мне его, — приказал Хакс так резко, что не всякий взрослый бы удержался от того, чтобы убежать прочь. Но мальчик стойко вынес тяжелый взгляд и ответил:

— Высокий. Широкие плечи. Черный плащ. Маска, закрывающая все лицо и голову.

Глаза Хакса расширились, он моментально побледнел и сжал зубы. Его скула дернулась.

— Эй… — осторожно позвал По, но именно в этот момент из леса вышел Финн и жестами попросил подойти к нему. — Сейчас вернусь.

Лицо Финна выражало крайнюю озабоченность и намекало, что проблемы По сейчас увеличатся в несколько раз.

— Эти штурмовики… — начал Финн мрачно. — Они погибли не при крушении, корабль цел. Кто-то свернул им шеи. Всем троим одновременно. Но тела лежали в нескольких шагах друг от друга.

Договаривать Финну не пришлось, они хорошо друг друга понимали. На такое способен только форсъюзер.

По вернулся к тому месту, где так и стоял Хакс в окружении троих детей. Кажется, он даже не моргал.

Подойдя ближе, По присел, чтобы оказаться на одному уровне с лицом мальчика, и произнес:

— Мы начнем прочесывать лес. И мы не успокоимся, пока не найдем того, кто забрал твоего кота. Я обещаю.

Поднявшись, По повернулся к оцепеневшему Хаксу и повторил:

— Обещаю, Хагс.

***

Возобновившаяся гроза сильно осложняла поиски, а с наступлением темноты их и вовсе пришлось прекратить. Не хватало еще, чтобы кто-нибудь убился, свалившись в овраг. Но это решение все равно далось По нелегко.

Он не хотел верить. Все должно было закончиться. Рей ведь отправилась на Татуин закапывать мечи. Почему ничего никогда не заканчивается?

По приготовил чай на двоих. Честно говоря, он не был уверен, что Хакс придет. Может быть, тот уже угнал один из их кораблей и мчался на другой конец Галактики. Но после очередного удара грома раздался стук в дверь.

Открыв, По уже ожидаемо увидел Хакса. Но выглядел тот иначе, чем прошлой ночью. Не было больше нервного напряжения, граничащего с помешательством. Страх остался, но теперь смешивался с усталым отчаянием.

По было очень интересно, как сейчас выглядит его собственное лицо.

Хакс молча вошел, так же молча взял протянутую кружку и сел на прежнее место. Молчание больше не казалось По уютным. Каждый раскат грома отдавался нервной дрожью.

С каждой секундой Хакс выглядел все хуже. Он словно мысленно уже переживал все те ужасы, которых боялся. По не мог больше молча на это смотреть.

— Слушай, Хагс, — начал он ободряюще. — Кайло Рен, если это вообще он, до тебя не доберется.

Хакс посмотрел на По как на умалишенного.

— Дэмерон, — произнес Хакс с разочарованием в голосе. — Он доберется, и ничто не сможет его остановить. Я думал, что ты единственный здесь, кто меня поймет.

Ах да, это. Теперь ясно, почему Хакс второй раз пришел именно к нему. Уж точно не из-за веры в лидерские качества По или в его способность обеспечить защиту.

А потому что По понимал.

— Тебе он тоже мозги просвечивал? — спросил По после паузы.

Хакс поморщился — скорее от воспоминаний, чем от раздражения на глупые вопросы.

— Не так, как тебе, — ответил он, глядя в кружку. — Не так грубо. Но да. Часто. До сих пор не понимаю, как мне удалось все-таки передать вам информацию. Я думал, что умру сразу, как только подобная мысль придет мне в голову.

По не стал спрашивать, как Хакс все-таки нашел в себе силы решиться на предательство. Он не нашел. Наоборот, он предал своего Верховного Лидера, потому что сил больше не осталось.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я до сих пор в том пыточном кресле, — произнес вдруг По то, о чем не говорил никому, даже Финну. — Что мой побег, Палпатин, победа Сопротивления — только иллюзия, которую он мне навязал. А сейчас я открою глаза и снова увижу его черную маску. И снова все расскажу, предав то, во что верил.

Хакс оторвал взгляд от кружки и впервые за весь вечер посмотрел на По. На грозу уже никто из них не обращал внимания.

По мягко улыбнулся и сказал:

— Пойдем спать, Хагс.

***

В этот раз Хакс даже не пытался сделать вид, что собирается к себе. Они были словно два маленьких ребенка, которые наслушались страшилок про Черного Человека и теперь боялись спать одни.

Но, может быть, маленькие дети правы. Там, в темноте, всегда ждет Черный Человек. И ничего никогда не заканчивается, а зло и войны всегда возвращаются. Но и бояться всегда лучше вместе.

Сон не шел. То ли из-за всплывших воспоминаний и опасений, то ли из-за Хакса, который лежал совсем рядом, отделенный лишь тонким одеялом. Тот тоже не спал. В полумраке удавалось разглядеть, как он смотрит в потолок.

— Хагс, у меня к тебе важный вопрос, — произнес По, поворачиваясь на бок и подпирая голову рукой. — Буквально вопрос жизни и смерти. Если выбирать между мной, Сноуком и Кайло Реном. Кого бы ты убил, кого бы трахнул, а на ком бы женился?

Хакс медленно повернул голову в сторону По. Казалось, он сейчас встанет и уйдет босиком под дождь, наплевав на все свои страхи.

— Серьезно, Дэмерон?

— Я никогда не шучу с этой игрой, — искренне заверил его По.

— Хорошо. Я бы скинул Сноука в шахту, задушил Кайло Рена, а тебя забью до смерти табуреткой прямо сейчас, если ты не заткнешься.

Усмехнувшись, По лег на спину. Его выдержки хватило минут на пять.

— А все-таки?

Хакс тяжело вздохнул. Но бежать ему было некуда.

— Я бы женился на Сноуке.

От удивления По снова повернулся к Хаксу и навис над ним.

— Деньги, — пояснил Хакс невозмутимо. — Я стал бы богатым вдовцом, после того как сбросил его в шахту. И я все еще хочу задушить Кайло Рена, это сильнее меня.

Для По остался один вариант. Он широко улыбнулся и изобразил самое многозначительное молчание, на какое только был способен.

Хакс снова вздохнул.

— Это не честно, ты просто не оставил мне вариантов.

— Ладно, а если выбирать между мной, Рей и Финном?

Кажется, Хакс понял, что эту битву проиграет.

Их взгляды встретились. По приближался медленно, давая Хаксу возможность остановить его. Ожидая этого. Но Хакс не отвернулся. В последнюю секунду он даже немного приблизился сам.

Поцелуй вышел мягкий и осторожный. Хакс словно сам не мог поверить, что целуется с По Дэмероном, генералом Сопротивления. Но все страхи притуплялись и уходили куда-то на задворки сознания. По не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Что? — спросил Хакс на выдохе. По практически лежал на нем, прижимаясь всем телом, и чувствовал каждый его вдох.

— Я думаю, что хороший лидер должен оправдывать ожидания своих людей, — По улыбнулся шире.

— Давай только не будем сейчас говорить про твоих людей? — раздраженно попросил Хакс.

По не стал возражать. Он потянулся и провел ладонью по волосам Хакса, наблюдая за его реакцией. Потом наклонился и поцеловал в висок, в скулу, в уголок губ, пытаясь выяснить, что вызовет наибольшую отдачу.

Жаль, что полумрак не давал разглядеть все детали и приглушал цвета. Но зато он позволял представить, что они сейчас в другом месте. Может быть, даже в другой жизни. По спустился ниже, покрывая поцелуями шею, и засунул руку Хаксу под майку. Тот задышал чаще, отстранился и сбросил тонкое одеяло на пол, тем самым предоставив больше доступа к телу.

По отодвинулся и сел в кровати, разглядывая Хакса, который приподнялся на локтях и с некоторой настороженностью смотрел в ответ. Его волосы были взъерошены, майка задралась. От этого зрелища по телу По разливался жар.

— Пожелания? — спросил По многозначительно. — Предложения?

— Я… — Хакс сбился и нахмурился. — Я не знаю, Дэмерон, просто сделай что-нибудь.

По усмехнулся и потянулся за новым поцелуем. Потом сказал:

— Хорошо. Ложись.

Хакс с удивительной покорностью лег на спину, и По едва справился с новой волной возбуждения. Он повернул Хакса на бок и лег рядом, прижимаясь грудью к его спине.

Да, так хорошо. В точности, как они проснулись сегодня утром. По вдохнул пьянящий запах волос Хакса, поцеловал его за ухом и снова запустил руку под майку, гладя грудь ладонью.

Когда По задел пальцами сосок, Хакс зажмурился и подался бедрами назад, прижимаясь задницей к члену По.

— Ох, Хагс… — выдохнул По ему в ухо и, не удержавшись, толкнулся бедрами навстречу.

— Дэмерон, — голос Хакса звучал хрипло. — Сделай. Что-нибудь.

Он так и не открыл глаза, но завозился и нетерпеливо стащил свои штаны немного ниже по бедрам. Потом схватил По за запястье и протянул его руку к паху.

По обхватил твердый член Хакса ладонью и согнул колено, прижимаясь плотнее. Поза казалась идеальной, совершенно удобной и подходящей для них. Такой, в которой ничего не страшно. Хакс толкался в кулак По и подавался назад, сводя с ума своими хаотичными движениями.

Будь его воля, По потратил бы больше времени. Он любил выяснять, что именно нравится его новому партнеру, какой темп подходит лучше всего, каким местам следует уделять особое внимание. Но Хакс был нетерпелив, и По не мог его винить. Напряжение, скопившееся за день, требовало выхода.

Может быть, в другой раз. Сейчас По почему-то совсем не сомневался, что другой раз обязательно будет. Держать Хакса в своих руках было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать иначе.

После очередного резкого движения Хакс издал тихий стон и кончил По в ладонь. Самому По потребовалось ненамного больше времени — хватило только представить, как он однажды изольется в горячее податливое тело Хакса.

Потом они привели себя в порядок и снова легли на кровать, в этот раз лицом друг к другу, почти соприкасаясь лбами. По уснул практически сразу, успокоенный образовавшимся вокруг чувством безопасности. В эту секунду казалось, что ничего плохого с ними не может произойти.

Утром на базу пришли испуганные жители деревни и сказали, что у них пропал ребенок.

***

Искать ребенка выдвинулись практически всем лагерем. По очень жалел, что Рей еще не вернулась. Она наверняка смогла бы помочь. Финн пытался изо всех сил, но у него ничего не получалось.

Начинало темнеть.

— Сид! — в очередной раз крикнул По, забравшись на упавшее дерево. Имя эхом отозвалось позади — его прокричали другие участники поисковой группы.

Хакс не кричал. Он сосредоточенно осматривал кусты, приподнимал папоротники, шевелил палкой заросли. Искал тело.

— А ты не очень-то оптимистичен, — заметил По.

Хакс поднял голову, мрачно посмотрел в ответ и сказал:

— Наоборот.

По почувствовал холод в груди. Не хотелось думать о плохом, но он понимал, что имел в виду Хакс. Иногда предпочтительнее умереть сразу, чем терпеть мучения.

Странно, что Хакс совсем не спорил, когда По сказал ему отправляться с ним на поиски. Он вообще с утра был на удивление молчалив. Примерно как тогда в Соколе, когда они улетали прочь от Первого Ордена.

По вдруг пришло в голову, что с момента прибытия в Сопротивление Хакс ни разу не спросил о том, что с ним теперь будет. Может быть, ему было все равно.

Тряхнув головой, По приказал себе собраться и сосредоточиться на задаче. Они найдут пропавшего ребенка и вернут его родителям, а потом разберутся с остальным.

По еще раз оглянулся. Вокруг были только деревья, но вдруг вдалеке он успел заметить мелькнувшее между зелеными стволами нечто оранжевое.

Оттенок оранжевого был до боли знаком. По сорвался с места и побежал.

— Дэмерон? — крикнул Хакс в спину и рванул следом.

Пришлось преодолеть множество препятствий, и По только чудом не сломал ноги. Но оно того стоило. Добежав, он понял, что глаза его не обманули. ББ-8 радостно запищал и понесся к нему навстречу.

— Дружище! — По присел, обнимая дроида. — Как ты здесь оказался?

Запыхавшийся Хакс добежал и остановился рядом, потом повернул голову в сторону. По тоже услышал, как кто-то приближается.

— ББ-8, ты где? — позвал знакомый женский голос.

Из кустов вышла Рей и замерла, увидев По и Хакса. Ее лицо приняло сначала удивленное, потом немного виноватое, но при этом решительное выражение.

— Я все объясню, — заверила Рей.

По бы очень этого хотелось.

***

Сокол стоял посреди поляны. Посадка, судя по нескольким поваленным деревьям, вышла не очень гладкой. Рей уверенно вела их вперед, но перед входом в жилой отсек развернулась и тихо попросила.

— Пожалуйста, не пугайте его.

По кивнул. Хакс плотно сжал губы.

Войдя внутрь, они увидели Кайло Рена, который сидел за столом и бессмысленным взглядом смотрел в стену. На появление гостей он никак не отреагировал. На нем была рваная черная кофта, и в ней он казался намного моложе. Хотя, если подумать, он и был молод. Просто про это очень легко получалось забыть.

Рей прошла вперед и села рядом, позвала с надеждой:

— Бен? Кайло?

Никакой реакции. По медленно приблизился и устроился на другом конце диванчика. Хакс так и остался стоять в проходе, неверяще глядя на Кайло.

— Он не всегда такой, — пояснила Рей, словно оправдываясь. — Иногда ему лучше, и он все понимает. Иногда хуже.

Прозвучало довольно мрачно. По оглянулся — стены отсека местами покрывали подпалины и вмятины.

— Но как? — спросил По, все еще не до конца осознавая увиденное.

— Не знаю, — честно ответила Рей. — Бен появился рядом со мной на Татуине, сразу после заката. Я думаю… — она сделала паузу. — Я очень хотела, чтобы он был жив. Бен почувствовал это и вернулся, зацепившись нашу связь.

Кайло нахмурился, словно изо всех сил пытался понять, что происходит, но не не мог разобрать ни слова.

— Хорошо, — сказал По, хотя это было совсем не хорошо. Совсем-совсем не хорошо. — Почему вы прячетесь здесь? Почему не пришли к нам?

— Я везла его в лагерь, — ответила Рей печально. — Но это был один из плохих дней. Пришлось совершать экстренную посадку. Ему пока рано присоединяться к остальным.

Тут По был с ней полностью согласен. Они замолчали, глядя друг на друга. Взгляд Рей был грустный, но решительный. Да, По верил, что она могла вытащить человека с того света.

Вопрос в другом. Можно ли вернуться с того света, не изменившись? Положа руку на сердце, даже прежнего Кайло Рена По не хотел бы больше встретить, а кто знает, что еще с ним успело произойти.

— Ты должна его убить, — резко нарушил тишину Хакс. Очевидно, он наконец восстановил контроль над голосом.

— Нет, — Рей нахмурилась, в ее тоне звучала угроза.

— Ты должна, — с нажимом повторил Хакс. — Он опасен, и ты это знаешь, иначе не прятала бы его здесь.

Рей молчала — слова Хакса явно попали в яблочко.

— В соседней деревне пропало несколько котов и ребенок, — продолжил Хакс. — Неизвестно, что он мог с ними сделать.

— Что? Это не Бен, — тут же ответил Рей. — Он не покидал Сокол.

Хакс невесело усмехнулся.

— Он — форсъюзер, ему не обязательно быть привязанным к телу. Я видел его две ночи назад в лагере Сопротивления.

По вспомнил, как не поверил Хаксу, и ощутил укол стыда. Рей хмурилась сильнее. Очевидно, она не могла отрицать, что дух Кайло мог покидать Сокол без ее ведома.

Но Хакс плохо знал Рей.

— Может быть, Бен и являлся к тебе, но он никому не вредил, — сказала она твердо. — Я это чувствую. И я помогу ему полностью вернуться. Каждый заслуживает второго шанса. Даже он. Даже ты.

Кажется, Рей выбрала не те слова.

— Идиоты, вы должны убить нас обоих! — закричал Хакс. Всякая выдержка оставила его. — Да только посмотри на него! Ты окажешь ему услугу.

Неожиданно для всех Кайло встрепенулся и недовольно взглянул на Хакса.

— Хакс? — с сомнением позвал Кайло.

Хакс замер на месте, ошарашенно глядя в ответ.

— Почему ты не на посту? — Кайло выпрямил спину и словно стал больше. — Твоя смена давно началась.

Это было уже слишком. По лицу Хакса пробежало сразу несколько болезненных эмоций, а потом он резко развернулся и ушел, практически убежал прочь.

Кайло продолжал смотреть на то место, где стоял Хакс, но его взгляд снова потерял всякую осмысленность.

Такой Кайло совсем не пугал. По с трудом удавалось поверить, что это тот же человек, которого они с Хаксом совсем недавно так боялись.

— Рей, — позвал По, поднимаясь. — Я приведу Финна, и мы со всем разберемся. Но пока ты должна проследить, чтобы Кайло не покидал Сокол. Ни физически, ни ментально, хорошо? Я пойду успокою Хакса, пока он не наделал глупостей, и тут же вернусь.

Рей кивнула. Ей не нужно было ничего больше говорить. По видел благодарность в блеске ее глаз. Она взвалила на себя огромную ношу и, похоже, была рада снова почувствовать себя не одинокой.

По вышел из Сокола, надеясь застать Хакса на улице, но того нигде не было видно. Зато нашелся ББ-8. Он вопросительно зажужжал, увидев По.

— Все будет хорошо, дружище, — пообещал По. — Спасибо, что присмотрел за ней. Сейчас я найду нашего рыжего друга и вернусь. Куда он пошел?

ББ-8 указал направление. По двинулся в нужную сторону.

— Хакс! — крикнул он.

Остальную группу не было слышно. Наверное, они продолжали поиски в другой стороне. По шел дальше в лес и оглядывался. Сумерки сгущались, и разглядеть что-то удавалось с трудом. Как далеко Хакс успел убежать?

По сделал еще один шаг и услышал хруст, как если бы наступил на ветку. Следом раздался свист, его дернуло за лодыжку и потащило в сторону. Падая, он ударился головой о землю, и мир вокруг перестал существовать.

***

Перед глазами плыло, но По заставил себя держать веки поднятыми и осмотрелся. На земле стоял фонарь, освещающий зловещим оранжевым светом стены… Ямы? Оврага? Сложно было сказать наверняка.

Если задрать голову, то сквозь решетки веток можно было увидеть звезды. Стены покрывали тонкие наружные корни, запутанные и переплетенные вместе, словно борода древнего великана. По ним, пожалуй, несложно было забраться наверх и вылезти.

Но лодыжка По оказалась привязана к корням, а руки скованы за спиной.

Хакс еще не пришел в себя. Он лежал в нескольких шагах от По, тоже связанный. А слева от него сидел ребенок, прижимал к себе полосатого кота и испуганно таращился.

— Эй, — позвал По. — Привет. Сид, да? Мы вытащим тебя отсюда, ты только не бойся.

Вместо того, чтобы успокоить, слова По привели мальчика в ужас.

— Нет! — громко зашептал он. — Нужно бояться, тогда он тебя не тронет! Нужно бояться!

Кот в руках мальчика встревоженно мяукнул, словно подтверждая сказанное. Его поддержали другие коты, которых По заметил только сейчас. Бедные животные сидели в импровизированных клетках из переплетенных корней.

По собирался сказать что-нибудь еще, что угодно, но перед его взором вдруг появилась темная фигура. От неожиданности он отпрянул.

— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут? — страшным нечеловеческим голосом спросил Черный Человек.

Он выглядел точно так, как его описали дети — черная одежда, плащ и маска. Похожая, но не такая, как была у Кайло. По сообразил, что страшным голос казался из-за вокодера.

Черный Человек ждал ответа.

— Я… — выдохнул По. — Я не знаю.

Раздался недовольный выдох, а следом еще один вопрос:

— Ты меня боишься?

По правде говоря, По не сколько боялся, сколько хотел открутить ему голову. Но мальчик за его спиной испуганно таращился и кивал головой, всеми силами пытаясь предостеречь По.

По сосредоточился на своем страхе за этого невинного ребенка и за Хакса, который до сих пор не подавал признаков жизни, и ответил:

— Ты очень страшный.

Черный Человек немного наклонил голову вбок, его поза выражала сомнение. Конечно, форсъюзера обмануть не так просто. По знал, как никто, и поэтому старался изо всех сил.

Кажется, его старания не прошли даром, потому что Черный Человек вдруг потерял к нему интерес. Он развернулся, подошел к Хаксу и приподнял его за плечи, придавая сидячее положение.

— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут? — спросил Черный Человек, встряхнув Хакса.

Тот мотнул головой, приходя в себя, прищурился и хрипло ответил:

— Вы все для меня были на одно лицо, грязные животные.

Точно, По вспомнил донесения разведки о рыцарях Рен. Должно быть, это один из них. Вряд ли у кого-то еще в Галактике был такой же ужасный стилист.

Рен издал недовольный звук и задал ожидаемый вопрос:

— Ты боишься меня?

Хакс, успевший закрыть глаза, снова открыл их и осмотрел Рена с головы до ног.

— Я не уверен. Можешь исчезнуть и неожиданно появиться еще раз? — издевательски попросил Хакс.

Он не боялся. Наверное, больше уже не мог бояться. А может быть, после всего, что было, рыцарь действительно не производил на него большого впечатления.

Зато По начинал бояться все сильнее. Это не могло кончиться хорошо.

В подтверждение его мыслей Рен швырнул Хакса на землю и достал откуда-то из недр плаща клинок. Лезвие зловеще блеснуло в оранжевом свете.

— Ты должен бояться, — то ли пригрозил, то ли попросил Рен.

— Серьезно? — Хакс мрачно усмехнулся, не поднимаясь с земли. — Я не ожидал большой изобретательности, но чтобы настолько банально?

Рен присел на землю рядом с ним и невыносимо медленно провел лезвием по горлу Хакса — не раня, просто пугая. Потом неожиданно дернул рукой вверх и оставил порез на его подбородке. Темно-красная капля потекла вдоль челюсти.

— Прекрати! — не выдержав, крикнул По. — Зачем тебе нужно, чтобы тебя боялись?

Рен повернул голову в его сторону, но, к сожалению, от Хакса не отошел.

— Я хочу существовать, — с шипением произнес Рен. — Когда обо мне думают, я существую. Когда меня боятся, я существую. Маленьких животных и маленьких людей уже недостаточно. Ты должен бояться меня. Он должен бояться меня. Все должны.

Он звучал совершенно безумно. Хуже сумасшедшего маньяка может быть только сумасшедший маньяк-форсъюзер.

— А ты знал, что исчезаешь каждый раз, когда я моргаю? — скучающе поинтересовался Хакс, снова перетягивая на себя внимание.

Рен зарычал и распорол клинком рубашку Хакса, обнажая грудь. По забился в путах, пытаясь освободить руки. Скорее всего, его связали теми же корнями, которые опутывали все вокруг. Они не могут быть слишком крепкими. Ведь не могут?

Сначала Рен просто угрожающе водил лезвием над голой грудью Хакса. Очевидно, необходимого результата это не дало. Тогда он дернул рукой и оставил еще один порез, под левым соском.

— Я. Твой. Самый. Страшный. Кошмар, — с каждым словом Рен оставлял новый порез на груди Хакса. Раны были неглубокие, но наверняка болезненные.

По кричал и просил прекратить, но его игнорировали. Хакс не издал ни звука. Но потом, когда Рен остановился, ответил:

— Самый страшный? Поверь, ты не входишь даже в десятку.

Он откровенно провоцировал Рена, и По не мог понять, почему. Хакс производил впечатление человека, который будет бороться за свою жизнь из последних сил.

Разве что идея продолжать жить казалась ему страшнее, чем съехавший с катушек маньяк-форсьюзер. По похолодел.

Рен встал, его жесты потеряли былую уверенность. Он оглянулся, протянул руку и вытащил из клеток истошно орущую кошку, тут же бросил ее Хаксу на живот. Испуганное животное вцепилось в Хакса когтями, добавляя новых ран.

— Я убью твоего зверя, если ты не начнешь бояться меня, — произнес Рен. Отчаяние в его тоне пробивалось даже сквозь обезличивающий вокодер.

У По едва окончательно мозги не съехали от абсурдности происходящего, но потом до него дошло. Наверное, мальчик просил не убивать его кота или просто подумал об этом, а Рен уловил эмоцию, и она ему понравилась. Теперь он, руководствуясь своей безумной логикой, пытался повторить ситуацию с Хаксом.

Хакс вдруг засмеялся, хрипло и тихо.

— А вот это уже почти хорошо, — одобрил он. — Но над подачей надо…

Закончить он не успел — Рен вскинул руку, и кошку отшвырнуло, а Хакса подняло в воздух, подвесило в вертикальном положении. Он захрипел, задыхаясь.

Вот и все, Рену надоело играть. По не мог поверить, что Хакс, такой живой, такой теплый, такой умный и несчастный, сейчас перестанет существовать. В этом было что-то вопиюще неправильное и куда более безумное, чем попытки жить за счет чужого страха.

— Ты все-таки испугаешься меня, — произнес Рен. — В последнюю секунду перед тем, как я отниму твою жизнь. Я буду живым, а ты — нет.

Хакс хрипел, коты кричали, а По рвался из пут так сильно, что содрал кожу в кровь. Эти корни оказались прочнее, чем выглядели, будь они прокляты.

Вдруг фонарь, стоящий на полу, взорвался, и овраг погрузился во тьму. Но ненадолго — новым источником света стал желтый световой меч. Его хватало, чтобы осветить фигуру Кайло Рена.

— Ушар, — позвал Кайло.

Рыцарь опустил руку, бросая Хакса на землю, и повернулся.

— Ты… — произнес Ушар неуверенно. — Ты знаешь мое имя? Ты помнишь меня?

— Да, — Кайло неторопливо двинулся к нему навстречу, а По почувствовал, как его путы развязываются сами собой. Он повернул голову и увидел Рей, прячущуюся в тени за корнями. Та жестами попросила не шуметь.

По был безумно рад ее видеть. И ее, и даже Кайло.

Между тем Кайло приблизился к Ушару и встал прямо напротив.

— Мастер… — Ушар не нападал, его голос звучал потерянно. — Мастер, я существую?

Кайло протянул руку, погладил Ушара по маске успокаивающим жестом. Тот покорно склонил голову.

— Ты потерялся, — ответил Кайло. — Застрял между мирами. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. И я помогу тебе определиться.

На мгновение световой меч погас. А потом зажегся снова, но в этот раз он торчал из спины Ушара. Все закончилось за одно мгновение.

Последняя веревка слезла с лодыжки По, и он побежал вперед — туда, где лежал и не шевелился Хакс.

— Эй, Хагс, — приземлившись на колени рядом, По попытался нащупать пульс. — Хакс, пожалуйста, ты же не бросишь меня одного с толпой форсьюзеров? Хочешь искусственное дыхание? Хочешь, заведем кота? Хакс!

— По, — тихо позвала оказавшаяся рядом Рей. По мотнул головой, не желая, чтобы его успокаивали или просили прекратить. Но Рей сказала: — По, он жив. Я чувствую.

Сначала По не смог осознать, что она сказала, не мог поверить. Но потом грудь Хакса начала подниматься и опускаться более заметно.

— Дэмерон, — позвал Хакс скрипящим голосом. — Скажи, что если я открою глаза, то не окажусь в мире, где Кайло Рен спас наши жизни.

По замер на мгновение, а потом засмеялся, выплескивая все страхи и скопившееся напряжение.

— Лучше не открывай, — ответил По. — Можешь взять меня за руку, я отведу тебя в лагерь.

Хакс перевернулся на бок и закашлялся. По подумал, что теперь все обязательно будет хорошо.

***

Потом Рей рассказала свою теорию. Рыцарь вернулся вслед за Кайло, зацепившись за свои чувства к нему, угнал корабль и отправился на Эджан-Клосс. Но там потерял его, убил сопровождающих штурмовиков и окончательно свихнулся.

На его месте мог быть Кайло. По показалось, что Рей прекрасно понимала — в таком случае ей самой пришлось бы его убить.

Но Кайло тоже сделал свой выбор и полностью вернулся. Теперь он вел себя совершенно нормально, насколько для него это вообще было возможно — в основном с мрачным видом разгуливал по лагерю и помогал с повседневными делами всем, кто готов был принять его помощь. Он больше не казался таким уж страшным. Разве что немного.

После возвращения Хакс восстанавливался от ран в комнате По, и это было отличным оправданием, чтобы не выходить наружу. Но сейчас заметных повреждений уже не осталось, только на шее желтели синяки.

— Тебе будет полезно подышать свежим воздухом, — По сел на кровать, положил руку Хаксу на лодыжку.

— Хорошая попытка, — с сарказмом произнес Хакс. Он лежал на спине и неторопливо гладил рыжую кошку, устроившуюся у него на груди.

Когда По впервые притащил ее, Хакс попытался возмутиться. Сказал, что По так ничего и не понял. Что страх за животное сделает его еще уязвимее.

На что По ответил, что именно привязанность к своему коту в некотором роде спасла жизнь мальчику Сиду. А привязанность Рей к По побудила ее не сидеть в Соколе, а отправиться на поиски и спасти их. Как ни странно, аргументы сработали.

Кошка прижилась, и сейчас По даже немного ревновал.

— Да брось. Сезон дождей закончился. Может, погуляем сегодня? — сделал еще одну попытку По. — Будем держаться за руки, и ты всем скажешь, что тебя заставили. А когда вернемся, я сделаю тебе минет.

Хакс фыркнул, но потом осторожно перенес кошку на кровать, сел и серьезно спросил:

— Зачем тебе это, Дэмерон? — Хакс обвел рукой комнату, имея в виду все сразу. — Я все еще не понимаю.

К счастью для По, Хакс не был форсьюзером. Но обмануть его было еще сложнее. По решил и не пытаться.

— Утром приходили горожане, они тоже просят у нас защиты, только теперь для всей планеты. Галактика разодрана на части, мои люди в ужасе перед будущим. Я в ужасе. Мои лучшие друзья — форсъюзеры, а еще Кайло Рен собственной персоной прямо сейчас перебирает двигатель в моем крестокрыле, — По сделал паузу, давая Хаксу время осмыслить услышанное, потом продолжил: — Мне очень страшно, но мне нужно продолжать жить и что-то делать со всем этим. Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал жить со мной, потому что я не справлюсь один. Я не смогу без тебя, Хагс.

Было еще много причин, из-за которых По хотел, чтобы Хакс продолжал жить. Когда-нибудь он наберется смелости, чтобы их озвучить.

Ушар немного ошибся. Не страх других делает тебя живым, а твой собственный. Ведь он означает, что у тебя есть причины бояться за свою жизнь. И бороться за нее. Теперь у По была еще одна причина.

Хакс молчал очень долго, хмуро разглядывая По, анализируя и делая выводы. Потом, наконец, тяжело вздохнул и сдался:

— Когда стемнеет. Двадцать минут. И потом тебе придется очень постараться, чтобы я не пожалел об этом.

Хакс улыбнулся, и По почувствовал в себе силы преодолеть любые ужасы.


End file.
